Darkness, Night and Passion
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Inspired by In the Air Tonight by Phil Collins. Lizzie finds out that Kaiba, a vampire, wants her...


**Hey there! Here's a new AU oneshot I cooked up one day while listening to "In the Air Tonight" by Phil Collins. It's a really great song to listen to, and really inspiring as well. After all, who _wouldn't_ be inspired to write something after listening to a song like that?**

**Anyway, this is a Lizzie McGuire/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Why? Well, I like both of them, and Lizzie sure is a great character, too.**

**Plus, I can imagine Kaiba as a Vampire, so that's how I see him in this fic. The three words that describe him in this oneshot are "wild", "passionate" and "seductive". After all, he is all three of those things – especially when he is a bloodsucker.**

**And, of course, I was also reading this great story called **Into the Night** by my friend **Dusty273** on ff dot net.** **It's really inspiring, and I highly recommend it as well.**

**Disclaimer: Genius Terri Minsky owns Lizzie McGuire. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Darkness, Night and Passion

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord  
I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord  
I can feel it in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh lord, oh lord_  
-Phil Collins, **In the Air Tonight**

**_And the tall, ominous man_**  
**_Stood beneath the shadowed clock tower._**  
**_His teeth glinted in the moonlight,_**  
**_And he laughed a hoarse laugh._**  
**_To him, the world was full of life..._**  
**_Life for him to steal._**

It was nighttime in the city of Hillridge. All over, darkness was stirring and calling to imaginations, awaking them. The wind was blowing through the leaves of the trees, making them move up and down.

Seto Kaiba ran his crimson red tongue over his lips as he looked lustfully at the prey he had chosen for himself. He was wearing a black turtleneck, black slacks and shoes, and a white trenchcoat over the turtleneck.

Her blonde locks shining in the moonlight filtering through her bedroom window, 15-year-old Lizzie McGuire looked at Kaiba warily. Her purple nightdress was able to cover her knees. However, it wasn't enough to cover her chest area. It caught his eye, and he smirked. His fangs were itching to show themselves and sink into the pretty white skin of her throat – or better yet, the curve where her collarbone met her shoulder.

"Kaiba, what do you want from me?"

Kaiba's smirk darkened at the girl's straightforwardness. "It's quite simple. I don't want anything from you. I want **you**."

"No. Kaiba, no," Lizzie said. She now knew what it felt like to step into the paws of a trapped animal. _Uh-oh._

She began to move away across the bed as Kaiba advanced on her. Her hazel eyes showed fear, and fright.

Kaiba's usual smirk adorned his face as he moved toward her. His cobalt eyes darkened as he saw the fright and terror in her eyes.

Then he had her up against the headboard. In a quick motion, he pinned her wrist down to her sides at the headboard, pinning her back to it. He moved close to her, pressing his body against hers, feeling every shape and curve. Lizzie began to blush hard and squirm.

"You shouldn't move so much. I'll just make you more uncomfortable," Kaiba said, a lustful grin adorning his handsome features.

It was then that his sharp white canine teeth were exposed in his dark smile.

Lizzie didn't have time to call for her mother by screaming. Kaiba then pressed his mouth against her own, drugging her with a deep, powerful kiss that only he knew how to create...

********Flashback********

_**Just beautiful,** he thought. It was strange how impossible it seemed for Kaiba to forget the beautiful writer..._

_All day images ran through his head...the pale, supple skin... soft, gentle touch, the sway of those perfect hips, perfect little neck...the tousled, blonde hair, delicate hands, beautiful voice and full, enticing lips..._

_Even her scent was one that Kaiba remembered. It was faintly flowery, nectar and honey, with an undertone of vanilla, sweet and seductive. But most of all, he remembered those haunting hazel eyes._

_**I want her to be mine,** he thought._

_Kaiba groaned softly, almost inaudibly, closing his eyes to remember those very eyes. He could live forever, never see Lizzie again, and still he'd remember those eyes..._

_And even though her body and beauty were delicate, there was a strength in them..._

_How could there not be? It would take strength to remain so... untainted. There was something intensely hypnotizing in those hazel orbs, something warm..._

_Smirking a bit, Kaiba's hand reached down, absently tapping the desk as he toyed with that mental image of those unfiltered emotions reflecting lust, desire, pleasure... that body of hers trembling, naked, waiting for him... soft voice moaning, needy..._

_He imagined his hands running down that perfect skin, soaked with sweat, and hearing her voice cry out Kaiba's name..._

********End of Flashback********

Lizzie blinked as she then bit into her lower lip, her teeth digging into the soft pink bed similar to a dog digging for treasure it had buried a few hours ago, and now was currently looking for it. Kaiba, of course, had now moved his mouth to the pale skin of her throat, his dark blue orbs – always with a sharp gaze and gleaming like diamonds – never missing anything. It was like he was taking all of her in, not just some of her at a time.

Oh, no. This was, after all, completely different. Kaiba was different.

She felt his long fingers as they became entangled in her blonde curly locks, gripping a few of them, and then tugging a little on them. Then they were running themselves down the small of her back, and then in reverse upwards to around her throat. In the meantime, his mouth had unattached itself from the skin of her neck and was now pressed against her forehead. Lizzie couldn't help but puzzle over the mystery that had occurred to her at that exact moment.

Why? Why did he choose her? Why was he doing this to her?

Why was the Seto Kaiba, the man feared and admired by everyone in the world, in her bedroom? Why was he pressing his mouth to her forehead? Why was he moving those cold, calculating hands all over the white, smooth flesh of her body?

Those were the questions she kept asking herself. But try as she would, the answers kept eluding themselves, like the famed serial killer Jack the Ripper was supposed to have done from the 18th century to the 19th century until he eventually disappeared into both myth and mystery.

"Lizzie?"

His deep voice purred into her ear, pulling her out of the deep lake that she had unknowingly followed her thoughts into, and back into reality. Her skin was becoming all flushed from his hands rubbing against it. Small, circular beads of sweat were rolling down the small of her back, her shoulders and her arms.

She then sighed as he looked into her eyes, lifted his hand and stroked her cheek. For her, this was definitely something... maybe along the lines of mystery. Or maybe it wasn't. She wasn't sure, though.

For now, however, she was captured in the dark, hypnotic, endless mystery that was Kaiba's dark cobalt eyes. There was something about Kaiba that she couldn't figure out – or even **try **to figure out. Not with him looking at her like that. It was just nuts.

"Yes, Kaiba?"

Kaiba's smirk darkened, and, feeling intoxicated by her scent, he then reached over and gripped her shoulders. Then, he pressed his mouth against hers.

Usually, Lizzie would try to pull away whenever a guy kissed her like that, or try to maneuver herself away from him. However, she didn't feel like that at all, as Kaiba's kiss tasted so... indescribable. She moaned, as it also felt so good to her.

Kaiba smirked as he moved his mouth to Lizzie's throat and heard her moans of pleasure. He believed that she actually wanted a kiss like that. He knew Lizzie had never kissed someone, or tasted a kiss from another, like that. For her, it was different.

"You like that?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes, where he was able to see pools of desire and want. He had seen it often in young women of all ages (except children, as he would often lure them from the clutches of a pedophile and back to the safety of their families), and would often revel in being on top of a woman in bed.

Also, Kaiba loved feeling the fear in a male victim, especially a serial killer who murdered innocent people. Whenever he encountered a mortal he knew was "evil", he simply looked into their eyes and convince them to follow him to a dark alleyway, which they did. Then he would exercise his powers of mind control over them. His eyes would glow red. His voice would become deep and seductive. Finally, to finish it all off, he would give them a command to do something that they normally would never do if they had been thinking clearly.

And they would have no choice but to do what he commanded them to do.

Then he would suck the mortal's blood and drain him or her dry.

That was the clever ruse he had used on serial murderers. After all, Kaiba was extremely handsome and devilishly charming. He used his good looks to lure his victims, especially criminals such as serial killers, into thinking they had found another victim. Only, they soon found out too late that he had lured them to their own deaths.

Lizzie moaned as Kaiba gently opened her mouth and their tongues battled for domination.

This, to her, was perfection absolute, and definitely something to write about in her diary later.

Then, after Kaiba pressed a final kiss on her throat, he then left, and Lizzie simply placed her head on her pillow, thinking over the events of what had taken place that night. After all, if one has been chatting with a bloodsucker during the night, one has to think things over, sometime, somehow.

_Now that the world isn't ending,_  
_It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero,  
and that's why I fear it won't do_

_And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_

_And they're watching us (watching us)  
Watching us (watch as we all)  
Fly away! yeah!  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
Watching us (watch as we all)  
Fly away…yeah, yeah…  
Whoa, whoa…_  
-Nickelback, **Hero**

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this oneshot! After all, Kaiba is really good-looking, even as a Nosferatu (which is a neat word for "vampire" in Romanian).**

**Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)**


End file.
